Thinking Of You
by Lexi1989
Summary: Story of a summer romance that ends in a wedding.. Oneshot Sequels uploaded! Sequel 1: When I Look Into Your Eyes Sequel 2: Have You Ever


**A oneshot just coz my twisted mind got an idea after hearing the song.**

 **Inspired by Katy Perry's 'Thinking of You' and yes, it's not a happy one.**

 **Text in italics is a flashback**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **THINKING OF YOU**

 **xOneShotx**

She looked at her reflection in the mirror of her boudoir as the people around her fussed on how to do her hair. She sat silently as she thought of him. His messy raven black hair and his captivating crimson eyes. She thought of the way his eyes would dance with mischief and his infamous smirk. She thought of how his kiss made her feel butterflies in her stomach. She thought back to the time that they met.

* * *

 _She was vacationing with her parents in the Hamptons where they rented a house for two months. She used to loathe coming to the summer house, especially then when she was sixteen and had an active social life, but all that changed two summers ago. The summer she met him, her first love._

 _Her parents were entertaining guests that afternoon, business partners of her father's and she was bored out of her wits so she excused herself and went up to her room. Earlier that day, she discovered that the tree in the backyard actually reached to her window and she could easily climb it up and down if she were to ever sneak out. And sneak out she did._

 _She slipped off her shoes and walked soundlessly on the sand. They had rented a beach house this year and it felt refreshing to be out of the stuffy, old house. Her feet trudged along the sand until the waves kissed her feet. She stood there, with her white skirt billowing in the ocean air, engulfed in the myriad of colors of the sunset until the wind turned chilly, making her shiver. She jumped when a smooth baritone voice cut the silence._

" _You'll freeze if you just stand there." She turned and squinted at the darkness until she determined where the voice came from._

 _A boy, she assumed was the same age as her or older by a year or so perhaps, was standing a few feet away and staring at her. He was probably a head taller than her, lean and muscular but not lanky. He wore a black shirt, board shorts and flip flops._

" _Who are you?" She asked._

" _Depends on who wants to know." He drawled lazily as he took a few steps near her._

" _I want to know."_

" _Didn't your mommy and daddy ever teach you never to talk to strangers?" He smirked as he saw her pout._

" _You spoke to me first, didn't your parents ever teach you the same?" She retorted._

" _Touché." She looked at him smugly, happy she had caught him at his own game._

 _He came back the next afternoon, and the day after that until it became a daily routine for them. He always came right before sunset. Some days would be spent just lounging around in the sand, talking and bickering about nothing in particular. Other times, they would spend silently walking around near the shore._

* * *

A week after they met, and she still didn't know his name. She smiled at the memory when she inadvertedly gave him her own.

* * *

" _I'll give you anything you want, within reason, if you guess my name. If you don't, then you should give me your name!" She had declared one evening as they were sitting near a bonfire he had built to ward off the cold._

" _Anything?" The flames of the fire danced in his eyes, making them look somewhat devilish._

" _Within reason." She gave him a smirk, knowing it was hard to know her name._

" _Okay. If I guess your name, I only want a promise from you."_

" _Sounds easy. What do I need to promise you?"_

" _You'll find out later, Mikan." He leaned back on the rock behind him with a boyish grin lighting up his most often serious features._

 _She sat gaping at him like a fish. She recovered moments later, throwing a fistful of sand at him._

" _How did you know my name?" He rolled his eyes at the question, brushing the sand off his shirt._

" _It's on your necklace, idiot." He eyed the small chain around her neck that had her name as a pendant._

" _No fair." She puffed up her cheeks in protest._

" _Everything is fair in love and war sweetheart."_

" _Whatever. What do you want me to promise you?"_

" _You have to promise not to fall in love with me." She rolled over in the sand clutching her stomach, laughing._

" _Who are you? Jamie Sullivan from 'A Walk to Remember'?" She asked albeit the small fits of giggles escaping from her mouth._

" _I'm serious." There was no hint of teasing in his voice and immediately she sobered up._

" _Sounds easy. I promise." She held up her hand in a scout's honor salute._

 _He stood up then, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs. He walked away, not even bidding a goodbye, but before he got lost in the shadows, he turned._

" _Natsume."_

" _What?"_

" _My name is Natsume Hyuuga." And in an instant, he vanished in the shadows._

* * *

"Mikan, close your eyes so we can make sure the eyeliner is put on correctly." The make-up artist startled her out of her daydreaming. She obeyed immediately and felt the woman's light touch and the kiss of the brush on her eyelids. She pictured what she considered as their first date, even if he'd denied it was a date.

* * *

 _They grew closer to each other as each day passed and they got to know each other better. They had picnics on the beach and swam together in the ocean once. He rarely smiled but he also didn't frown as much than when she first met him. She learned he was vacationing with his parents and his brother a few houses down._

 _One afternoon as they were walking, they saw a carnival being set up in an open lot near the dock._

" _Ooooh" she had cooed._

" _Tch, so childish." He commented as he looked at the pretty girl with eyes wide as a child opening a gift on Christmas._

" _Take me there." She demanded._

" _No." The blow was quickly delivered._

" _Please please please.." She pleaded as they began their lengthy trek home._

 _Her pleas stopped midway and she began to silently sulk. The boy had his hands in his pockets and was looking out thoughtfully out at sea. The sun was slowly descending into the horizon, its rays of light painting the sky an array of indigo, orange and yellow. There was naught a cloud in the sky as the two teenagers trudged along the shore, slowly reaching their destination._

" _Wear something nice tomorrow." He said as they reached her house. It was already dark outside, a few stars slowly emerging in the blanket of the night sky._

" _Why should I?"_

" _Because I said so."_

" _You're being awfully demanding and cryptic, ya know."_

" _Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow at 5." And with that the conversation ended and he turned to leave like he always does, without bidding goodbye._

 _She hardly slept that night, thinking about him. As much as she wouldn't like to admit, she looked forward to spending time with the brooding crimson eyed lad. He was so serious and peculiar. He talked very little but his actions spoke volumes. He would sometimes act so cool towards her, and then he would do something that implied that he cared about her. He was definitely a puzzle she intended to solve and she felt guilty. Because she was slowly breaking her promise to him. And so, as the moon rose in the night sky, she slowly fell into a deep slumber, her dreams manifesting what she felt for him._

 _The next day was spent ransacking her limited wardrobe for the perfect outfit. As the time for him to come drew near, she finally settled for her favorite yellow sundress and put her hair up in a high ponytail tied with a ribbon. She put on her espadrilles and bid her mother goodbye as she ran out the door._

 _He was waiting for her, leaning on the tree near her window clad in a black shirt (as usual) and blue jeans. He was wearing sneakers for a change and had a baseball cap over his head._

" _So where are we going?" She prodded him as he walked ahead of her only to be met by silence._

 _They plodded along the seashore, a path they always took when going to the docks. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the entrance of the carnival, paying the person in the entrance booth for their tickets._

" _What are we doing here?" She looked at him. He was still holding on to her hand and leading her to one of the rides._

" _You said you wanted to go here right?"_

" _But you said 'No' yesterday."_

" _You don't want to?"_

" _I do. You just surprised me, that's all." She blushed under his stare._

" _Hn." She gave him one of her hundred watt smiles and he said nothing after that._

 _He followed her and joined her on the rides she went on. They went on the small rollercoaster, bumper cars, even the carousel. Then he treated her to some snacks. They sat on the dock eating their corndogs while watching the sun set on the horizon._

 _It was almost time for her to go home when he reached out for her. This time though, he took her hand instead of her wrist. She felt the warmth of her hand enclosed in his large one and she blushed. She felt conflicted and confused. He had told her he didn't want her to fall in love with him yet his actions spoke otherwise. He took her to the ferris wheel and they boarded without saying a word._

" _Mikan." It was the first time he had said her name since he guessed it. He called her a variety of names during the time they spent together, mostly to tease and irritate her so she was surprised to hear him call her by her name._

" _Yes Natsume?" She turned to look at him._

" _I'm sorry." He said._

" _For what?" Her brows furrowed, bewildered at his sudden groundless apology._

" _For this." And as the car that they were sitting on reached the highest peak of the ferris wheel, he suddenly took her face in his hands and drew her near, claiming her lips with his own._

 _She stiffened at first when she felt his lips on hers. But a few seconds later, she was kissing him back. Her heart felt like it would explode like fireworks in the night sky. The kiss was gentle and sweet and lasted until they had to eventually part to breathe. To say that it knocked her socks off would be an understatement._

 _They held hands on the walk home and as they stood underneath the tree beneath her window, he kissed her once more._

" _I know I promised I wouldn't, but I love you Natsume." She had declared._

 _Her cheeks were flushed and she was looking like a deity, illuminated in the pale moonlight. He held her in a tight embrace and whispered the words she wanted to hear when he let her go._

" _I love you too, Mikan." He kissed her forehead then before boosting her up so she could climb up to her bedroom before he left._

 _And for the first time, all her loathing for the Hamptons were dispelled. She slept like a baby that night, her heart and mind filled with the memory of her first kiss and first love, looking forward to tomorrow when she would see him again._

* * *

Mikan stood up as the white dress was laced up from the back. It was only an hour now. She felt her hands tremble as the anxiousness increased. She tried to count off to a hundred, but it didn't work for only thoughts of him would calm her. The dress was an intricately designed ballgown. The neckline was sheer, her creamy shoulders encased in lace with a white bodice. Her skirt was floor length and adorned with lace and pearls. The veil was made of silk tulle and pinned carefully on her head before a tiara was added, adorned with diamonds. Her mother had made sure she had the best.

She stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by her bridesmaids that were gushing at her bridal glow. Only one person in the room was aware of how she totally felt. Her maid of honor stood silently at the side, concern evident in her lavender eyes.

* * *

 _He didn't show up for the next few days. She grew worried and stayed outside waiting, long until night fell, afraid he might come when she wasn't around. She waited and waited until she felt so weak that on the fifth night, she fell asleep on the sand._

" _You're an idiot you know." He berated her when he arrived to find her shivering in the sand._

 _He immediately wrapped her in a warm leather jacket. She felt grateful for the warmth that enveloped her. It smelled of sandalwood and peppermint. He wasn't supposed to be there. He only felt he needed to be and slipped away from his whereabouts to find her. He had gone to her house and climbed up the tree only to find the bedroom window open and her bed empty. He ran to the beach where he found her lying on the sand at their spot._

" _You came back. I thought you'd never come to see me again" She said weakly._

" _I had somewhere I had to be." He said gruffly._

" _I'm glad you're back." She said with a small smile._

" _Hn." By this time he had lifted her up and carried her in his arms bridal style until they reached her tree. He threw her over his shoulder then, as he expertly climbed up the branches and reached her bedroom window. He climbed in and laid her gently down the bed but she was wide awake now._

" _Where have you been?" She asked, sitting up, wrapping the jacket tightly around her._

" _Family stuff." He didn't meet her eyes, he couldn't._

" _Oh."_

" _I need to go." He said and her face fell._

 _He gave her a bittersweet kiss one last time before he left. She had no idea this would be the last time they would be alone together but he knew. And he cursed the fates that night as he climbed down from her bedroom window._

* * *

"It's time, Mikan." Her father was standing at the door, looking debonair in the dark tux.

The bridesmaids were ushered out of the room by the wedding coordinator and she was left with her maid of honor and her father.

"You okay?" Her maid of honor asked, standing behind her, the end of the veil in her hand.

"I'll be fine." She whispered.

"You look beautiful my dear." Her father beamed with pride as she took his arm and he slowly led her out the door.

They stopped in front of the large oak door that lead to the patio and garden where hundreds of guests were waiting. The organ started playing and one by one, the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the red carpet lying on the grass.

When it was her turn, the melody from the organ transitioned with a perfect crescendo as the oak door opened revealing her on her father's arm. All eyes were on the beautiful bride but her honey gold eyes underneath the veil sought out only one person. He was standing at the altar, wearing a dark tux. A crimson rose tucked into his breast pocket. She could feel his eyes boring into her, conveying countless emotions at once and as much as she didn't want to ruin the flawless make-up her cousin had worked hard on, she couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes. Her legs felt heavy like lead with every step she took.

* * *

 _The next day, her parents sat her down and delivered the most heartbreaking news to her. She was arranged to marry the son of her father's business partner and best friend when she turned eighteen. She cried and protested but her defiance was futile. It was already set and could not be revoked._

" _I DON'T WANT TO MARRY A PERSON I DON'T LOVE!" She had screamed at them in tears._

" _You're sixteen. You don't know what love is!" Her father had scolded her._

" _I HATE YOU!_ _I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She ran to her room and planned to climb down to find Natsume when her mother came unexpectedly._

" _I'm sorry Mikan. For not telling you about this sooner." Her mother's apology meant nothing, for it could not gain Mikan her freedom back._

 _She sobbed in her mother's arms, weeping for the love she would lose. Her mother held her, stroking her silky brown hair until she calmed down. She told her Mikan would meet her fiancée and her family that night._

 _Her mother coaxed her to rest until the dinner that night, and she felt she had no strength to do otherwise. She gasped in surprise however, upon descending the stairs, to find Natsume in the living room next to who she assumed to be his parents and an older boy. Her heart soared to the thought of marrying him but those thoughts were quickly erased as her father introduced the older boy to be her fiancée._

" _Mikan, this is Tsubasa, your betrothed." He said proudly._

 _The dark haired boy with blue eyes smiled warmly at her as he kissed her hand. He had a star tattoo under his left eye, and was handsome in his own right. Natsume who was sitting next to him had his hands clenched into fists as he looked at the girl he loved being handed over to his older brother._

 _He knew about the engagement of his brother well before he met Mikan. He had eavesdropped into more than enough conversations to know which family his brother was marrying into. That day he first met her at the beach, he was just doing reconnaissance, checking her out to see if she was fit to be his brother's bride. What he didn't anticipate was that he would fall in love with her and her with him._

 _He looked at her with unspoken longing for he could do nothing but watch from the sidelines as both heirs fulfilled their role for their families. And she could do nothing but keep silent and do the same._

 _And so for the next two years, the families pushed both Mikan and Tsubasa to get to know each other before they were to wed. She would get a glimpse of Natsume from time to time, as Tsubasa clearly loved his brother and took him along. He even urged Mikan to find a date for him, which unbeknownst to him pained both his fiancée and his brother. Their love for each other mute as it was forbidden._

* * *

And so there he stood at the front of the altar, Natsume Hyuuga, watching as the love of his life walked down the aisle. His only wish was that she was walking towards him and not his brother who was standing proudly beside him. He wished that he was the older of the two, so it would be him waiting for her to say her vows in front of the whole world to love him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the sacrament of marriage of Tsubasa and Mikan." The priest officiating the wedding declared.

"If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

She closed her eyes as the words resonated in the garden, silently making a wish. Thinking of the crimson eyed boy standing a few paces away from her. Wishing he would object, but knowing the possibility of it happening was impossible.

"Do you Tsubasa, take Mikan to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do." Tsubasa answered.

"Do you Mikan, take Tsubasa to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?"

His crimson eyes locked with hers as he waited for her answer. There were no tears in his eyes for he was never one to easily show emotion. He held his breath as she opened her mouth to speak.

 **END**

* * *

 **I'm evil for ending it like this, I know…**

 **It's inspired by Katy Perry's song so you know how it is..**

 **Should I make this a two-shot? I'm open to suggestions :D**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Read, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

 **P.S.**

 **I'll be updating The Guy Next Door next and continue with my chaptered story cycle. I just couldn't help myself with this oneshot.**


End file.
